


A Cup of Coffee For a Kiss

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [26]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, Early Mornings, Fanart, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and feel free to reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	A Cup of Coffee For a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [positronic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/positronic/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [positronic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/positronic/pseuds/positronic) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) nathan ⎊ (Nathan)
> 
> 2) Short prompts:  
> a) Post-mission rituals.  
> b) Way too much pining.  
> c) Mornings in the compound.
> 
> 3) Long prompts:  
> a) Someone on the team assumes Tony and Steve are together. They're wrong, but now Tony (or Steve) can't stop thinking about it.  
> b) Non-Iron Man Tony knows Steve is Captain America. He's been trying to get Steve to tell him for ages, but watching him flounder to explain himself is kind of fun.  
> c) One day, one of them wakes up and realizes this is what having a family is like. 
> 
> 4) DNW: Rape, gore, excessive violence, betrayals, abuse, MCD, canon post-CACW.
> 
> 5) Other likes: Canon-compliant, any kind of AU, whatever floats your boat probably floats mine too! Subtle possessiveness, honeymoon periods, first times, etc. is all good stuff. I'm down for anything centered on affection and how they feel for each other. As for non-writing treats are concerned: art + moodboards are also always lovely!


End file.
